1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp that is applied to a marker lamp of a vehicle such as an automobile, and in particular, relates to a vehicular lamp having an LED (light emitting diode) as a light source.
2. Related Art
As an example of conventional vehicular lamps, there is a vehicular lamp that includes an LED; a reflector that reflects light from the LED to the front of the lamp; and a light guide in which light from the LED is incident from one side and emitted from another side (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
In the vehicular lamp disclosed in Patent Document 1, among light from the LED, light in the vicinity of an optical axis is incident to the light guide, and other light is reflected by a reflection surface of the reflector. Thus, a portion of light from the LED is used to illuminate the light guide, and other light is reflected by the reflector so as to be radiated in the lamp illumination direction.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2008-10227